The Club
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: Four young adults go out for a night of no stress and fun but in the end love always tops.


Korra's POV

My head hurts, my eyes are dry, and my face wet from all the crying. You may ask why I'm crying, well it's because my boyfriend- now ex-boyfriend- was in bed with another woman. Like ass naked. Then he texted me and said that it was over. Asshole. My best friend Asami is coming over to make sure that I'm okay. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, followed by "I'm coming in." Once the door my friend walked in and tried to get the key out of the door knob.

"Korra! Are you okay?" Asami asked. My best friend had green eyes, long black hair, and olive skin. Once she closed the door she ran over to me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Thanks you coming over." I said in her hair. At this moment I could use a friend and some Advil.

"You're welcome. I knew I had to, you sounded so heart-broken." We pulled back and I happened to look down and saw a large bag in her hand.

"'Sami, what's with the bag?" I asked. She smiled and walked into my room and sat everything down on my bed.

"So are you going to answer me or nah?"

"I'm going to, hold your damn horses."

"I don't have horses, but okay." I laughed as I sat on the bed. Asami stared to unzip the bag and pulled out what looked to be party clothes. I already knew where this was going and shook my head. Even in my upset mood, I was going to hang out with my best friend and have a good time.

* * *

Even though it took Asami and I forty-five minutes to get ready, we look good. I kept my look simple with my blue Forever new KARIA BONDED LACE Peplum Top, Stella McCartney Skinny jeans, Breckell's Marisa-21- pumps that are blue, with my Tory Burch Robinson stitched double zip tote. I found my gold iPhone5s case that says "#GIRLBOSS". The only jewelry I wore was my pearl studs; my makeup was simple and red lipstick to match. As for my hair I did an upside-down braid into a sock bun with my bangs. ( club/set?id=127506557)

"Ready Asami?" I asked. She took forever, but I had to remember she was the girly-girl of the friendship while I was the tomboy. Finally what seemed like forever Asami came out the bathroom. She had on red lipstick, with simple eyes, curly hair, with her "With love" from CA Hamsa coin necklace, her favorite Hermes Vintage black suede clutch bag, Christian Louboutin Lady Daf black heels. Her outfit was a Spaghetti Strap Sequin Top dress, and to top it off she had her iPhone 4 and otter box glitter case. ( club/set?id=127506623). Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Mako's POV

It was a long day at work and all I wanted to do was go home and have a shower, but did I get that? No. Why? Cause my brother-Bolin- thought it would be a good idea to drag me to this club called "Zero." Do I want to be here? Not really, and the worst part was want he tried to get me to dress up. Stating that the women would love that. In the end I ended up wearing my Adidas Neo high top red and black sneakers, my G - Shock red and gold mudman watch, the falling in reverse black t-shirt, my favorite pair of Brave Soul Men's Hems worth raw jeans and last my iPhone 4s and my 3D Iron Man case. ( club/set?id=127506693).

"Bolin are you ready yet?" I asked. Sometimes he takes longer than a female.

"I'm coming. Hold you horses." He told me.

"I don't have horses, but alright."** (LOL see what I ****did there)** He finally came out wearing his normal green clothes. A pair of green converse, River Island Stone Cargo Shotrs, a green Ralph Lauren Polo, the Rip Curl Driver Watch I brought him for his birthday, and his favortive Moschino frog iPhone5 case, which, you guessed it. is green.

"Ready?" he said. I just nodded and we were off for a night of fun night.

* * *

No One's POV

After awhile, both parties entered the club and found a booth. After ordering their drinks Bolin and Asami kept eyeing each other and after ten minutes Korra grabbed her drink, plus Asami, their purse , and headed over to the brother's booth.

"Hey guys." Korra said loud enough of the music.

"Hi I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako." Mako was fine. From his dark brown hair, to his beautiful amber eyes Korra knew she was getting his number. Mako was thinking the same about Korra. Even though her hair was up, he could imagined what happens when his hair was down. Her blue eyes were the bluest he has ever seen eyes.

"Hi I'm Asami and this is my friend Korra." So that's her name Asami, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Bolin thought himself.

"Hey Asami, would you like to dance?" Bolin asked hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to." The two left their drinks and family at the table to dance.

"So Korra do you just want to leave and head to the McDonalds' down the block?" Mako asked. At first Korra wasn't sure; I mean come on she just met the guy! And he wants to go somewhere with her!

"Okay." The two got up and walked out the club, as they were passing the waiting line, a group of guys were looking at Korra in a way that made the young man next to her very jealous. Wait why are we jealous Mako? So he wrapped his arm around her waist. The young woman felt his arm go around her and just watched his face from the corner of her eye. Was he jealous?

A little while later the pair arrived at McDonalds' and after ordering and finding a table the two starting talking.

"Okay, give me your name, age, and job." Korra told him.

"My name is Mako, I'm 24, and I'm a detective. Your turn."

"My name is Korra, I'm 23, and I'm a dance choreographer."

"Oh, what kind of dance?"

"Any song."

"Oh so fancy."

"Haha, let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Your a detective at the age of 24! Most detectives I know have to wait years." Korra him as she smiled. Mako smiled back and took a fry from her box.

"Hey! That was my fry." the blue eyed girl said and she did her famous pout.

"Okay I'm sorry, would you like a bite of my burger?" He didn't need an answer as she leaned over and took the bite and then pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." He just smiled. The two finished eating and got a taxi to Korra's apartment. **(It was her idea that they go there and hang out with each other). **

"Welcome to me apartment that I share with Naga." Korra told him as they walked in. It was a good size for two people to live in together.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked as he entered and stood by the kitchen countertop.

"My puppy. But I think my mom came and picked her up. So we're all alone." She said as she skipped to her bedroom and closed the door. Mako took off his shoes and sat on the dark brown sofa and waited for Korra. This was not how he plan his night but he was glad it happened that way. Moments later Korra came out her room, with a blue tank top, black shorts, her hair down and no makeup on her face. Mako thought she looked even more beautiful than without the makeup.

"You okay Mako?"

"Yeah, it's just you look beautiful." Korra blushed and was thankful that her hair was down.

"Umm thank you. Do you want a beer or anything?"

"Yes please. Do you have any movies?"

"Yeah they should be next to the T.V." Mako nodded and started looking though all the movies until he find one. He turned on the DVD player and T.V. and popped in the movie and watched it roll though the credits as Korra came over with two beer bottles and a giant bag of peanut M&Ms. **(As they were talking they both learned that they both loved peanut M&Ms). **

"So you put in Friends With Benefits?"

"Yeah it was there." Mako said with a grin. Korra just smiled and rested her head on Mako's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist, like he did earlier that night. By the time the movie ended Mako and Korra were making out. Like tongue and everything. So let's start from where it first begin...

* * *

_It was in the middle of the movie_ **(The part when Mila and Justin put their hand on the Ipad and said it was a sex only relationship)** _and one thing had been on Mako's mind since they left McDonald's, Korra kissed him! Even though it was just a peck on lips it still counted as a kiss to him._

_"Hey Korra?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Remember when you kissed me."_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Why did you kiss me? It's not I mind I just want to know." Korra sat up and looked at Mako dead in the eye with love and a hint of lust._

_"Because I like you, and I know that you can't like someone after only knowing them for like five hours, but I like you and if you don't like me back I under-" Mako kissed Korra just to shut her up and as a way to tell her that he liked her too. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lips to ask if he could enter, and she was happy to let him. Mako then pulled her by her waist and she sat on his lap as they continued they're lip locking. _

They were to busy with each to know that Asami and Bolin walked in though the door.

"You guys are!" They yelled breaking up the couples lip lock.

"So umm, hey Asami."

"Hey Bolin."

"So were you guys in the middle of something?" Bolin asked while smiling.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Sorry, I just came to get my bag and then we'll leave." Asami said as she walked to the bed room, grabbed her bag, give the 'I want to know details' look to Korra, and then left.

"So do you want to stop or what?" Mako asked while rubbing Korra's sides.

"We can take this to the bedroom." She smiled.

"Alright." Mako picked her up and carried her all the way to the bedroom. Yup he was glad he want to the club tonight.

* * *

**Was it good? I hope so. So to all you who ask when are you going to update this story and that story, while truth be told I have all the chapters wrote out I just don't like typing it because every chapter on notebook paper is like five pages. I"M LAZY. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
